endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Space: Disharmony
Endless Space: Disharmony is the first expansion pack for Endless Space. It was released on June 26, 2013, and can be purchased for $9.99 USD as a digital download or retail disc. It adds a new faction, the Harmony, Fighter and Bomber units, and numerous other features. Many gameplay mechanics have been changed, most noticeably in Combat_(Disharmony). Background Story "The Harmony had been moving since the birth of the universe, passing through the galaxies, seeking The Core. Their migration was deliberate, calm, inevitable. Dust was their downfall. In the galaxy of the Endless they were ensnared; this strange technological creation that affected particles, fields and waves broke the single movement of the Harmony into a cacophony of gravity-enchained individuals. The Harmony sees Dust as a menace or a plague, and has set out to rid the universe of its effects. For the rest of the galaxy, this cleansing is a minor apocalypse. The Harmony, creatures of mineral, see no difference between "inhabited" and "uninhabited" planets -- they are simply "infected" or "clean." And those that are infected will be dealt with ruthlessly... The Era of Disharmony is coming!" Content *A brand new Faction called "the Harmony" with a single objective in mind: Annihilate Dust! *New Fighter and Bomber units that will completely change the shape of combats, especially with the new Battle Formation and Targeting systems **Defense structures provide anti-air defense *A complete rework of the Ship Design interface, including an improved Weapon System that provides family types for modules (short, medium and long range) *New Invasion mechanics have been added: Prepare your population for Bombardments, Sieges and land Invasions! **Troop modules allow instant invasion **Siege modules decrease siege times *Expect to face a real challenge when playing against AI opponents with the new Adaptive Multi-Agent System (AMAS) *New Technology, new racial bonuses, *Pirates spawn without events *New resource requirements for modules, but no new resource types *Other additions and features voted or requested by the community include: **Five new Heroes Games2Gether **A new option to disable Exchange of Technologies, as a request from the Multiplayer community! **''New Rally Points feature for newly built ships to reduce micromanagement'' Release History *'Endless Space: Disharmony (1.1.0)' - The first expansion pack for Endless Space was released on June 26, 2013. Contained the Harmony faction, five new Heroes (CUSO4 Ponders, Mani Dar-Omnis, Lucrum Yoku, Enil-Nex 8043, and Serena Tora), Fighters and Bombers, improvements to combat, new Technologies and Improvements (and faction-specific Technologies for the Sheredyn), and other major additions and fixes. Also includes all 1.0.87 changes. *'1.1.1' - Released June 27, 2013. Contained minor fixes. *'1.1.4' - Released June 29, 2013. Contained gameplay adjustments and minor fixes. *'1.1.9' - Released July 10, 2013. Contained gameplay adjustments and major fixes. Videos File:Endless Space - Disharmony Release Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Twitch Tuesdays - Dev Showcase of Endless Space Disharmony|Endless Space: Disharmony Developer Gameplay Discussion File:Endless Space -Disharmony Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer External Links *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Endless Space: Disharmony Teaser & Features *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony Coming on June 26th! *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony: A Guide to the Harmony! *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony - New Heroes (part 1) *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony - New Heroes (part 2) *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony - The Art of Pew Pew *Amplitude Studios Dev Blog: Disharmony Has Begun Category:Content